Riding Red
by Lady Lynn
Summary: Bella moves to Forks, Washington, a town plagued by disappearances and animal attacks, to live with her father after her mother dies. There she meets a beautiful Native man she just can't get enough of. Beta'd by Miss Kitty... Jacob/Bella
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story is beta'd by Miss Kitty.. thank you!

Enjoy!

Forks, Washington is a quaint town on the Olympic Peninsula. It was just a little town; the only thing special about it was that it was only a few miles from the ocean and a tribe of friendly natives.

That, and it rains practically day and night. Unless it's winter; then it snows, slushes and sleets. I didn't know what I hated more- the cold, or the wet. I have ample opportunity to decide at this point.

My mother recently died of Consumption, and so I was shipped off to Forks to live with my father, Charlie, the local Sheriff. I adored my mother and I missed her terribly. Living with my father was a whole new lifestyle for me, and I'm not entirely certain that I will like it.

En route to my new home, Charlie explained his living situation to me. He did everything he could to make me as comfortable as possible. Sue, a widowed lady from the tribes, had actually come and set my father's spare room up into a nice bedroom for me. She gave a feminine touch to the house to make the place much more habitable for me.

My father was actually friends with a lot of the people in the tribe. His best friend was Billy Black, the Chieftain of the Quileutes. Billy had a handsome son named Jacob staying with him. He also had two beautiful daughters who now lived with their mother's tribe, the Makah.

Billy's wife Sarah had died years ago from an animal attack.

Charlie was also very good friends with a Sue Clearwater, and recent widow of yet another animal attack this time targeted at one of Charlie's close friends.

My father explained to me that the road to school was long and wet, so he got me a horse to ease the trip. In the face of my excitement and his embarrassment, he continued on to explain that the horse was an older mare, used for breeding, but one of the most gentle on the horse ranch she was from.

"Now, how are your riding skills?"

I pulled a face, "I was taught to ride side-saddle by my mother. I'm about as good at it as I need to be."

Horses weren't really my strong suit. Gardening, cooking, cleaning... now those, I could do with my eyes shut.

"Well, I thought that might be the case. Your mother was never much with horses and didn't care well for them. I paid a local boy, Edward Cullen, to come and give you lessons." He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"You didn't have to do that, Dad." I admitted. I hated to think he was wasting money on me, "You've already done so much already..."

"I won't hear a word more about it, Bella. Edward is a fine boy, the son of the local Doctor, and amazing at horse riding. I'll be more comfortable knowing he's there if you fall off the horse."

I glanced away from Charlie, touched by effort he put into making me comfortable. "Thank you so much."

We arrived at my new home a short time later, my dad's friend was already there. Charlie introduced me to Billy as soon as we stepped out of the carriage.. He advised me that Jacob was in the stable with 'Red' and I should go meet him.

On the journey I had learned little about Jacob, except for that he had a sunny disposition and was just a few years younger than me. As I neared the small stable the first thing that struck me was how massive Jacob's frame truly was. He looked too big for the horse!

The closer I got, the more apparent it became to me just how incredibly gorgeous and beautiful Jacob was. His skin was the perfect shade of bronze to draw me in, and the obvious definition of the muscles on his shirtless body made me blush. This man looked absolutely magnificent and it was so staggering I tripped over my own feet at the threshold of the stable and nearly toppled into him.

I righted myself quickly, cheeks still burning, and tried to maintain dignity. Any embarrassment I felt immediately melted under his warm smile.

"I'm Jacob," His voice, strong and deep, was melodic to my ears. "You must be Isabella."

"Bella for short." I said quickly, hating my name. I was caught by surprise when I felt a large snout sniffing my hair, and quickly turned to meet the lovely mare that Charlie bought for me.

She was a beautiful chestnut red mare, obviously a little old but quite gentle and loving. She was the perfect height.

"That's Red." I heard Jacob say as I studied the beauty in front of me.

Smiling, I stroked along her cheek, "Red is a lovely name for a lovely horse. I do believe you and I will get to know each other quite fondly, Red." The lady nickered and nuzzled into my hand.

"She's worked hard all her life. She deserves some comfort." And Jacob pleasantly went on to show me the ins and out of taking care of Red. My lack of experience was obvious.

"If you want, I can teach you how to ride," He said with a grin as we were putting away the brushes, "I can tell you don't know much about horses."  
I frowned unhappily. I had only just met Jacob and I already found myself wanting to spend more time with him. "I'd love that, but my dad hired a local named Edward Cullen to teach me."  
His scowl surprised me. Not only did I not expect to see such a dark expression on this mans face, but the sheer amount of emotion rolling off him was incredible over such a tiny thing.  
"Good luck with that," It came out sounding almost like a growl and I saw a tiny ripple flow through his flesh like water, the sudden tension in his voice nearly giving me whiplash.  
Frightened and intrigued, I was drawn closer to him like a flower to the sunlight.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story is beta'd by Miss Kitty.. thank you!

Enjoy!

Charlie gave me Friday to settle in. I spent the better part of the day unpacking in the nicely made room he said Sue had readied for me. I washed and hung some of my and Charlie's clothing, including my hardly used riding outfit that my mother bought for me some time ago. I ended up cleaning the house after that, scrubbing every surface I could find.  
I then proceeded to make dinner for when he returned. In my adventure through his closets and cupboards I noticed a specific lack of anything remotely healthy or desirable. He had fish, random grains, and some dairy products. It was simple to make the fish; bread took some improvising but it turned out alright in the end.  
When my father arrived he tucked into the meal without a word, making it apparent that while he had plenty of fish, he didn't have the slightest idea of how to cook it.  
"I need to go shopping tomorrow for food. Where's the nearest market?" Bella asked, cutting carefully into her pan-seared fish.  
Charlie looked surprised, "There's a tin in the cupboard that has some money you can use to get food. I'll ask Edward to take you to the market tomorrow, since he'll be here in the morning to get you started on your training with Red."

The rest of the meal went by smoothly, Charlie and I ate in silence. I cleaned up the dishes while he sat by the fire. I joined him after I was finished, and after a few attempts at conversation we sat in companionable silence before going to bed.

I was up bright and early in the stable in my freshly cleaned outfit the next morning. I decided to spend some quality bonding time with Red before she was forced to carry me on her back the rest of the day. I even gave her a pep talk.  
Hearing the clopping of hooves making their way up the walk, I hastily straightened my dress and ensured my hair was not mussed. There was nothing I could have done to prepare me for the vision that was Edward Cullen. He stepped into the doorway of the stable, and I dropped the brush I was using on Red.  
His eyes were amber, and his hair was blonde and neatly combed. His riding gear was gorgeous in itself, but I couldn't keep my eyes off his face. He was like an angel, and more handsome than any man I could imagine.  
He had a gorgeous black stallion that he led into the paddock next to my Red, then he turned to me. "It is good to meet you, Miss Swan."  
"You can call me Bella," I gasped out. His voice was like music to my ears and I almost passed out of the sheer loveliness of it.  
He took one of my hands in his and kissed it. A thrill went through me, and I barely noticed how cold his hand was, or that he seemed to be holding his breath. "Then you may call me Edward. Would you like to help me tack down my lovely Adonis?"  
"Who?" I replied in confusion.  
His smile nearly knocked me off my feet, "My horse, Adonis."  
"O-okay" I breathed, and felt my face reddened. His smile brightened further. He and I then began to tack down his horse and water him, all the while Edward looked at me with consternation.  
"Is something wrong?" I said, finally, as we finished with Adonis.  
"No." He sounded surprised at the question, but brushed it off, "Are you ready for your first lesson?"  
I nodded mutely, worried I'd say something else stupid. He led me into the yard with Red.  
"Why don't we start with you showing me what you know?"  
And so Edward Cullen, the most gorgeous creature I ever laid eyes on, proceeded to grate on my nerves with the controlling manner in which he directed every movement which I made with Red. He made us walk at a snails pace, as if afraid that I'd fall and get trampled. It felt like everything I did endangered my life; I couldn't remove one hand from the reins to rub my nose without him interfering.  
"So you think you're ready to go to the market?" In the few short hours I spent with him I learned that the only thing to him was his looks. [a]I yearned for Jacob's easy manner and the freedom he gave me when he first taught me to how to care for Red. Annoyed as I was with Edward's dominating personality, his dazzling smile still left me momentarily stunned.[a]  
"Yes..." I sighed, eager for the day to be done with.  
We let Red rest for a little while I cleaned up and had some water. Edward Cullen tacked up his Adonis to ready for the trip to the market.  
"Bella," There was something in the way he said my name, the way his voice rang in my ears, captivating me despite all the misgivings I had about him. "What brings you to Forks?"  
"My father lives here and my mother died of consumption." I sighed, not wanting to be rude, but not wanting to make friends with this man.  
He continued to attempt to engage me in small talk, which I attempted several times to deflect as questions about him with no actual response. He skirted every question I asked.  
Finally, after explaining that he was a grade above me at the Forks School, he asked, "You'll need an escort to school, I suspect. I already told your father I wouldn't mind."  
"Doesn't that lengthen your trip?" I pressed, hoping I didn't have to ride with him.  
"Not at all. I go by here all the time."  
I frowned, I could have sworn that his home was down the other way from what Charlie told me. Perhaps the schoolhouse was in a different direction than I thought?  
I shifted in discomfort and forced a smile, "Then I suppose we'll be riding together regardless."  
When we returned home, Edward declined staying for dinner but stayed while I cooked causing me quite a lot of annoyance. He promised to be back tomorrow for more lessons, and disappeared after shaking hands with my father.  
"So, how did the first lessons go?" Charlie prompted as he sat at the dinner table with me and began to tuck in.

"It was wonderful. Red was such a sweetheart."

"And Edward was a gentleman, I trust?"

I shrugged, "Of course."  
Charlie smiled and we continued to eat in companionable silence. The evening went by the same as the previous, and I was starting to become convinced that living with my Father wouldn't be as bad as I feared. Living with my grandparents and my mother, there had been a lot of nagging and complaining filling my evening. The peace of my new home was something I appreciated well.

Much to my dismay, Edward Cullen met me as I set out on Red the following morning. I had hoped to avoid him; his smiles and his voice causing such a dizzying array of feelings and emotions that it made me queasy. A swell of uneasiness filled the pit of my stomach every time he approached, unable as I was to shake the idea that some of the feelings I had were unnatural.

We rode in relative silence, Edward for once seeming lost in his own thoughts. His eyes, darker than I remembered them, seemed to be filled with thought; his expression closed off. I turned my thoughts away from him, and found the remainder of the journey to be uneventful.

The Forks schoolhouse was all white, old, and small. Some of the girls outside stopped and stared as Edward helped me from my horse and assisted me getting her settled with the other horses. She took a stall next to Adonis. They were whispering and giggling when we entered the schoolhouse, and a hush fell over the classroom as the teacher had me stand in front of the class.  
"Everyone, I would like you to meet Isabella Swan, daughter of Sheriff Swan here in Forks." The teacher, Mr. Wescott, was a round balding man in his thirties. He was dressed smartly, and wore small glasses that made his head seem larger. Unlike my previous teacher, his voice was was gentle and his expression was kind. "Anything you would like to share with the class, Miss Swan?"  
"I prefer to be called Bella." I said quietly, feeling my face heat up as someone giggled. I saw the teacher glare at a student out of the corner of my eye.  
"You will me sitting with Miss Stanley. Miss Stanley, will you please stand?"  
I quickly made my way to the seat next to the girl in a pink dress with sandy blonde hair. Her wide smile made her teeth seem huge. She introduced herself, and through the rest of the class she gossiped and chattered and made it generally hard to pay attention to Mr. Wescott. I resolved to study when I got home.  
When we broke for lunch, Jessica introduced me to a couple of the other girls in our grade. "This is Angela, and this is Lauren."  
Angela and I actually hit it off really well. She was quiet and sweet and didn't talk my ear off. Jessica and Lauren started whispering and giggling to each other, so I turned to Angela in hopes of distraction.  
"Was that Edward Cullen you rode in with?" She asked quietly, and I heard the whispers from the other two girls stop. They were listening.  
"Yeah. My dad is paying him to give me riding lessons. I guess he lives just down the road so we sort of just met up on the way to school." I hoped to convey that there was nothing between us.  
"He seems to be pretty taken with you." Jessica said, her voice catty.  
I glanced over in his direction to find him staring right had me, concentrating. It was hard not to notice that no one else sat by him.  
"Maybe I have something in my hair." I suggested.  
"Maybe it is your hair," Lauren giggled, her tone insulting.  
"You're just angry because Edward Cullen never gave you the time of day, Jessica." Angela said sharply.  
Jessica's cheeks warmed and she snapped "He pays more attention to me than Ben Cheney does to you!" She was up in an instant, hauling Lauren away with her.  
"Well, she will be fun to sit with." I sighed, looking warily and Angela. Her eyes were downcast and her cheeks were red. "Who's this Ben?"  
She mumbled something, and just as I was asking her to repeat it, the teacher blew the whistle for everyone to return to class.  
When I entered the classroom, Lauren was occupying the seat next to Jessica, so I took the seat next to Angela. When everyone finally settled, the teacher formed a frown. "Miss Mallory, I believe I spoke with you before about sitting in your assigned seat."  
The blonde pouted at the teacher and batted her eyelids, "But Mr Wescott, I would have taken my seat. However, when I came in to sit next to my good friend Angela, the new girl Isabella was already sitting there."  
"Miss Swan, I do not know what your other schoolhouse was like, but I do not tolerate insubordination in this classroom. You are expected to sit in the seat I assign at all times. Please switch with Miss Mallory."  
Angela gave me a sympathetic look as I collected my books to return to my assigned seat. As we passed each other in the aisle I saw a sly smile on the other girls face just before her shoulder knocked into me. I found myself sprawled on the floor, my books open and toppled everywhere. My chalk had rolled away from me and I could even see that my slate was cracked.  
There was uproarious laughter and the teacher was shouting for the students to settle down. I was vaguely aware of Lauren's voice giggling out an "Oops," before Edward was there, pulling me up and helping me to my seat, collecting my belongings.  
Finally, the teacher got the class settled down. I couldn't breathe as he approached my desk with a large stack of papers.  
"I expect you to stay home tomorrow and read this, Miss Swan. It is the rule book, and you will familiarize yourself with it. I don't have the patience for clowns in the class, am I understood?"  
I nodded meekly, deeply embarrassed, and put the rulebook on my stack of belongings. Jessica Stanley thankfully didn't gossip in my ear for the rest of the day.  
The rest of the week went on decently. Edward went to and from school with me and even offered to come over and do homework with me, which I quickly declined. By the end of the week, Charlie was quite satisfied with my riding skill due to my hard work- which was mostly due to me wanting Edward out of my hair as soon as possible.  
Jessica Stanley started up relentlessly chatting in my ear again during classes for the rest of the week . The teacher had no complaints about my behavior after that first day, but he seemed quite reluctant to mark it up to a bad first impression.  
The following Monday, a student disappeared during break time. There was a lot of gossip about how he was always skipping classes, so no one was really worried. The next morning when I had started to get ready for school, my father sat me down at the kitchen table with him.  
"Jeffery Collins disappeared yesterday while at school. He never showed up back at home, and now we have a search party out looking for him. Your class is canceled today."  
"Bella, I told you about the animal attacks on Sarah Black and Harry Clearwater. I didn't want to frighten you on your first day here, but you need to know what's happening. Someone has been attacking and killing our residents.  
"The locals believe there is a werewolf out there, attacking villagers- Native or White alike. It drains them of their blood and eats their heart. It's complete rubbish and I don't want you buying into it.  
"I asked Billy about the problem, as the tribes have been here much longer than us, but he didn't elaborate much. He said he's run into the issue in the past but it wasn't werewolves. He said there's something else out there, but sealed his lips on the rest." Charlie sighed, "I don't know what sort of creature it is, but the consensus is that it is supernatural and should be avoided at all costs. The problem is that the attacks have been getting much more frequent."  
He leaned forward across the table to me and stared into my eyes, "Promise me you won't detour from the roads. You won't go anywhere alone, and you will stick to populated areas. I can't lose you."  
"Trust me, Dad. I have no intention of endangering myself."  
He seemed satisfied, "I'm going to take you to La Push while I'm gone today, the boys down there will keep you safe."  
I found myself brightening at the prospect of seeing Jacob.

The ride there was slow but secure; my father kept his shotgun on him. When we finally arrived I was disappointed to find some other boy standing in front of Jacob's home, younger and mostly naked except for a loin cloth.  
Charlie didn't seem to notice much but all I could do was stand there with my cheeks blazing as he introduced Seth Clearwater. I was assured that Jacob would be there soon, and was then quickly alleviated of my embarrassment by Billy Black.  
"Why don't you come inside, Bella?" He was smiling the same gorgeous smile that Jacob had, and I was comforted knowing he at least understood my plight.

Charlie and Billy talked outside while I settled in front of the fire to warm up. It wasn't long before the one I had hoped to see made an appearance.

"Fancy meeting you here." Jacob chuckled lightly, I let the warmth of his voice wash over me before I stood up to face him. He had hung back so the fire could continue to bathe me in its heat, his massive form seeming as if it took up half the room.

Jacob was grinning making it impossible not to notice the white of his teeth. "Charlie said that I'd be safer here."

"It's okay, Bella. You can tell me you've been dying to see me, I won't bite." He joked, winking. My eyes widened at his cockiness while my cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

I decided a change of subject was in order, "You know why I'm really here, though. One of my classmates disappeared."

Jacob nodded, his smile never leaving his face, "Yeah. I met him outside and he told me. What do you think about maybe taking a walk?"

I nodded carefully, not wanting to make his ego swell further, "I'd love to see the beach."

I waved goodbye to Charlie as we headed towards what Jacob called 'First Beach'. Jacob told me about Seth and the other friends he had on the reservation as we walked.

The ocean was beautiful; the waves swelled and crashed along the shore, captivating my attention as Jacob led me to a piece of driftwood to sit on.

"How did your riding lessons go?" I blinked up at Jacob, surprised at the tense quality to his voice.

"It didn't take me long to learn." I admitted, my thoughts confused by his sudden change in attitude.

"And the... Cullen?" His tone only seemed to get more agitated.

I frowned at him, not really liking the idea of gossiping, I let a lie slip from my lips. "He was nice. He rides with me to school."

"I could bring you to school. I told your father I would." His fists were clenched almost angrily, I peered at him, trying to understand.

"I live really far from you. Edward goes by on his way to school." I squared my shoulders, ready to defend my position. It wasn't that I didn't want Jacob to ride with me to school; I loved the idea. I couldn't have someone going out of their way just to make sure I would be safe.

"I don't like it." Jacob snapped, and I instantly stood up.

"You don't have to!" I snapped back, turning from him and starting on my way back towards the Black house.

"Bella, wait!" Jacob's voice was more gentle this time, he was beside me in seconds. "I'm sorry. My tribe has a long standing.. disagreement with the Cullens."

I turned on him, furious, "An entire tribe of people against one tiny family? How is that fair, Jacob? Actually- I don't care. It's rude to treat people like that and I have no desire to harbor the hate that you do for them. Charlie trusts their family and that is good enough for me."

"Bella, I-"

"I don't want to hear another word about them, Jacob." I crossed my arms, giving him my best disapproving look.

Jacob looked thoroughly ashamed, his eyes taking on a puppy dog quality that made my heart melt. "If I don't mention it again, will you stay?"

I couldn't say no, and I didn't want to. I didn't like Edward enough to deny the friendship of this gorgeous creature in front of me, and the look he was giving me was starting to make me weak in the knees.

I started back to the log, "Fine." And I sat, neatly arranging the skirt to my dress so it wouldn't catch on a splinter.

Jacob, looking relieved, sat next to me on the log. I couldn't help but admire the graceful way in which he moved.

The remainder of the day went smoothly, Jacob having kept his promise. We built a sandcastle together - which I tripped into, destroying it - and visited the tide pools - where I nearly fell in, but Jacob saved me.

Sue Clearwater made an amazing dinner for Charlie, Billy, Jacob and I. Seth at least had worn more clothing this time, but his sister, Leah, was another story. Her expression, dark and broody, oozed discontent; but the rest of her was absolutely stunning. Her hair, cut shorter than the other ladies of the tribe, framed her features perfectly. The perfection of her features was breathtaking, and she had a body that made me feel inadequate. Her legs were long and muscular, her breasts ripe and perky, and a perfectly thinned abdomen to seal off the package.

I peeked up at Jacob, nervous that I would see him staring at her, but found his eyes to be on me. Smiling warmly, he took the seat beside me, and he and Seth took turns speaking with me all through dinner.

The day had been thoroughly pleasant, and I went home with a warmth in my heart had me smiling more than I had since my mother died.

[a]Randi Brown:  
i wasn't sure if I should have the annoyed part first, or the 'in the few short hours' part first. Does this make sense? I'm trying to go off of the 'everything about me draws you in'

or if I should trash the whole description that I have and try again? :P _  
Catherine Deen:  
I think it's fine like that. You've explain WHY she was angry, he was clearly domineering, maybe he kept correcting her for petty things, that maybe Jacob would have just laughed off and let slide. Petty things you know?

Randi Brown:  
Do you mean elaborate further in the paragraph before?

Catherine Deen:  
You could do, just compare both him and Jacob. Maybe say how she wished she was riding with him and not Edward.

Randi Brown:  
OK, I think I get it now. Do you like it?

Catherine Deen:  
Perfect :)


	3. Chapter 3

That week at school, I learned that a boy in class that Jessica had been crushing on, Mike Newton, was inviting a large group from school to a bonfire his parents decided to host down at the beach in La Push. All the upper classmates were invited, but Mike took it upon himself to ask me personally- it was very awkward and Jessica (thankfully) didn't speak to me the rest of the day. I didn't need to be coerced into going- I was pretty excited about seeing Jacob Black again. It was a pleasure to find that Edward Cullen wouldn't be there.

Charlie reluctantly agreed on the condition that Jacob Black would be with me, and that I would stay at Billy's house for the night. I had no qualms, and only put up a little fight when he insisted that he ride down to La Push with me.

It was actually really fun. I watched as the students I know sang and danced around the fire, enjoying the music that Mike's father played. Mike Newton would not leave me alone, and much to my pleasure Jessica Stanley kept pulling him off. Jacob kept me occupied part of the night with small talk, and I convinced the shy Ben to ask Angela to dance, leaving a bright smile on both my and their faces.

As Jacob was walking me to his home, I decided it was time to ask him what he thought about the animal attacks; having forgotten to last time. "Charlie told me that the townspeople think it's werewolves attacking, that's why people keep disappearing."

Jacob's laughter boomed out, as if he hadn't heard anything so ridiculous, "What sort of werewolf drinks blood?"

"He said your father has a different theory on what it is, but wont say." I gave him a sly look, trying to bat my eyes at him in a way that I've seen other girls do.

Jacob grinned and I hoped for a moment that I would get what I wanted; information. "Tribal legends and all that." His tone was serious, and I could see him trying to play it off like it he didn't believe them.

After waiting for him to elaborate, I decided he wasn't going to and I needed to forge on ahead, "Won't you tell me?"

He paused in front of me, and his eyes searched mine for something I'm not certain that he found, "I can't." He mumbled, eyes averted, and led on.

"But you know something," I pressed, hoping to get even a morsel out of him. Jacob stopped and I automatically stopped with him, turning to face him. I smiled at him, lowering my lashes, deciding to pull out whatever stops I could.

He stepped closer to me, leaning towards me in a way that made my heart thud against my ribcage. I was suddenly worried that my attempts at flirtation worked too well; while I really liked Jacob, it was a bit early for kissing. Even so, I had a strange, disappointed feeling of loss as he straightened himself.

"I can't." Jacob ground out, his tone full of frustration, his fist clenching as he displayed the quick temper I still wasn't used to.

"It's okay," I said quickly, as I tried to calm his temper, my cheeks red from the embarrassment of the moment passed. Something inside me warned that I shouldn't make him too angry.

"No, it's not." Jacob's voice, while attempting to be soothing, came out with a slight growl, sending a tingling shiver down my spine. My eyes widened at my body's reaction, and thankfully Jacob misunderstood, apparently thinking I was afraid.

His fists unclenched and his gaze softened, the words coming out slowly, "Sorry, honey, I'm not angry at you. Can we... talk about something else?"

I agreed readily, attempting to distract him by telling him about the gatherings that my neighbors threw when I lived with my grandparents and how I enjoyed the beach party so much more. We talked until we reach Jacob's home, where I was settled into his sister's old room for a restful night of sleep.

The weeks went by and soon it was months; Edward disappeared every time the sun came out and the girls at school teased me mercilessly. Ben Cheney was officially Angela's beau, and Jessica claimed she had Mike Newton almost within her grasp. A boy named Conner had been reportedly courting Lauren for over a week.

I was on my way home one Saturday morning from a lonely visit to the market. I had been gathering ingredients for dinner and realized I didn't have enough to make any legitimate meal. I wanted to have dinner ready for Charlie when he returned home and no one was around to accompany me on the road. I certainly didn't want to ask Edward, as uneasy as he made me feel, and riding to La Push to get Jacob seemed redundant and I didn't want to put my best friend out.

My father had taken to disappearing for a few days every month as his work had called him away. I liked to be waiting for him with a nice warm dinner when he did finally make it back. He had, after the disappearance of the boy at school, expressed worry over leaving me at home alone; but after understanding that I couldn't stomach the idea of putting anyone out for any reason, he relented and let me stay at home alone.

Interrupting my musings, Red came to a sudden stop in the middle of the road and, even as I urged her, refused to go any further. Dismounting, I attempted to calm her and convince her to move, but she stubbornly dug her hooves in and refused to budge, her eyes betraying the fear that kept her still.

The sky was darkening with an impending storm and my patience was wearing thin. The fact that my horse was scared only turned up the creep factor, which induced further havoc on my nerves.

"Please, please," I begged, stroking the side of her face, "lets go, Red."

I heard a low growling and Red bucked up, tearing the reins from my hands as she ran into the woods. My eyes welled up from the pain burning in my palms, then swiveled in the direction of the growling. There, in the shadows of the road I had just rode down, stood a giant black wolf, bigger than I had ever seen before. His head was cocked in my direction, but his eyes were on something behind me. I turned my head the opposite direction- slowly- my eyes caught sight of a pale, motionless body further up the road.

How had I not seen it before? Red had to of seen it or smelled it, refusing to budge the moment we came within range. A panic swelled within me- this beast, this massive wolf has already made one attack and was now cornering me as a second meal.

The moment my eyes were back on the massive black wolf, a white blur slammed into the creature and they were gone, a clamor of yelping fading off into the woods. In a haze, I made my way toward the body on the side of the road. Conner, Lauren's beau, lay bloodless at my feet. His chest cavity was fully intact.

Near hyperventilation with sleet pelting me at every moment, I slowly stumbled my way up the road. I called out to Red a few times, before collapsing from cold and shock. Strangely, I remember Edwards voice, his face. I remembering being picked up and carried at breakneck speed through the woods and brought into a strange home, but other than that- nothing but blackness.

When I woke, I saw a breathtakingly beautiful blonde man standing over me. He must not have been any older than his thirties. Beside him stood my father and Edward Cullen.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" I could hear my father's voice.

"Red?" I croaked, my throat dry and scratchy.

"What? Red?" Clearly, Charlie was too distressed to focus.

"Her horse." I heard Edward's musical voice, "Don't worry, Bella. Red is fine. She's in the stable at home."

I breathed a sigh of relief before panic overtook me again, "I saw Conner! He was dead! There was a big wolf- a giant, massive black wolf, and a white blur attacked it-"

"Shh, honey, it's okay. We know about Conner."

"Now Bella, I need to do an examination. Do you two gentlemen mind stepping out of the room?"  
A new voice, musical like Edwards, spoke. Charlie and Edward immediately exited the room, leaving me alone with the mysterious but pretty doctor.

"I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen," The man smiled down at me, "I'm just going to look you over to make sure you're ok."

Doctor Cullen gave me the coldest physical of my life, his hands gentle but freezing.

Shortly after, the doctor went out of the room to speak with Charlie, and Edward made his way back into the room. He stood silently by my bed, his expression filled with consternation.

"Thank you for finding Red for me." I tested the subject.

"You shouldn't have gone off on your own, Bella." He was smiling, making me feel sort of queasy again, pleasure and annoyance battling in my mind.

"How did you manage that, by the way?" I demanded, "Finding Red?"

"She was next to your body when I found you." He was frowning, as if it was obvious that was where she would be.

"How far did I make it from Conner?" Something wasn't right in the way he was responding.

Edward frowned, obviously perplexed by my attitude, "I would say about ten feet. I think the shock of seeing a dead body really got to you."

"How did you take out the wolf like that? How did you carry me so quickly through the forest?" I tried to keep my cool, but my voice trembled as I spoke.

His jaw clenched and his eyes were suddenly angry, his temper reminding me of Jacobs. The words came out as if nothing in his mood had changed. "Bella, you're not making sense. I was walking the road and found you there."

"Red wouldn't go anywhere near that body. I remember you carrying me at breakneck speed through the woods, Edward. I know it was you who saved me from the wolf." The words felt intangible as they left my lips, but I couldn't ignore the gut feeling that I was right.

"What you're saying is impossible." His black eyes flashed at me.

"No, it's not." I said, fixing my eyes on him. He had to know I wouldn't back down.

"Why can't you just say 'Thank you, Edward, for saving my life.'" He complained, annoying me further.

"Thank you, Edward, for saving my life. Now stop lying to me." I snapped, losing my patience.

Edward sighed, speaking condescendingly, "Bella, you were unconscious. Did you ever think you might have been hallucinating?"

"I know what I saw, Edward!" My voice hushed as I noticed Doctor Cullen move in the doorway. "This isn't the end of it," I muttered, casting a glare at his relieved expression as the Doctor and Charlie walked in.

I was announced healthy and grounded before being taken home using using one of the Cullen's horses.

The following Monday at school Lauren Mallory spent the entire day sobbing her eyes out about losing the love of her life. Jessica stayed close to comfort her, and Mike Newton wouldn't stop hovering. Everyone was afraid to leave the schoolyard.

It was demanded that children travel in twos wherever they go. Most parents stopped by to make sure their children got home safely.

As the spring months came and Edward disappeared from school more and more, on those sunny days, my father rode with me to school. At least a month before summer arrived, Jacob Black showed up at the school to ride home with me.

He explained that my father had some duty or another to take care of so he called him to walk with me. We talked and laughed most of the way home, Jacob filling me to the brink with warmth and happiness.

A familiar eerie feeling came over me as Red stopped dead in her tracks and started to back up; my laughter, my smile stuck in my throat as I glanced at Jacob.

He was dismounting from his horse, a dark expression on his bronzed face.

"Oh no." I murmured nervously, and leaned forward to rub Red's cheeks, "Shh honey, it's okay..."

I felt Jacob place his horse's reins in my hand. "Don't move, Bella. Trust me on this. I'll be right back." And he disappeared into the forest.

I heard a screams from up the road, and both horses looked ready to bolt. I heard a single wolf howl nearby, and then a chorus of them, shaking me to the bone. It sounded like an entire pack, all howling in unison- and advancing in my direction. Red and Jacob's horse turned to bolt in the opposite direction but were frightened, stopped in their tracks, by a reddish blur. The howling was upon us- on either side- and the horses had no choice but to bolt forward.

In moments they were halting again, Red nearly knocking me off as she bucked up. A young girl from the schoolhouse was on her knees in the road ahead, sobbing, beside her lay the lifeless form of another child. Beyond them, hiding in the cover of the trees, I could see the unmistakable face of Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

_In moments they were halting again, Red nearly knocking me off as she bucked up. A young girl from the schoolhouse was on her knees in the road ahead, sobbing, beside her lay the lifeless form of another child. Beyond them, hiding in the cover of the trees, I could see the unmistakable face of Edward Cullen._

-

I heard a heart-stopping growl from behind me, and turned to face a pack of five unnaturally gigantic wolves. The large, black wolf stood at the head, totally different than the wolf I saw last time. This beast was colossal, with fangs that could break a tree in half and claws that could smash through metal. The other, the one from before, had been huge, but not quite this big. It had looked rough and haggard, older somehow, and its form had been more elongated- more human like.

Barking, the wolves suddenly fled into the woods, leaving me alone once more. I looked back beyond the girls again, and Edward's face was no longer there.

I folded myself onto my knees beside the sobbing girl, murmuring to her - encouraging her to be distracted from her friends lifeless body. I hardly noticed Jacob appear on the treeline, but the moment I did, I was quick to spot his missing shirt. If it under wasn't such traumatic circumstances, I would have been enthralled by the devastating gorgeousness of his tanned, muscular chest and abdomen.

"Do you feel okay staying here alone while I get her parents?" I nodded my head mutely, and the girl- I recognized from school as Anne Hutchinson- explained where her home was between sobs; less than a quarter mile down the road.

Anne sobbed and begged for my forgiveness, claiming that the girl lying bloodless- Diana's - death was her fault. She was scared to walk alone, so Diana had offered to walk her the rest of the way home, the home Jacob and I had passed being Diana's. I was, thankfully, saved from having to respond when the young girl's parents appeared, her mother gathering her into her arms and climbing into the carriage with her daughter.

Mr. Hutchinson, after glancing at me and then Jacob, turned back to me. "How about you hop in the carriage and we go find your father? This is something the sheriff will need to hear of."

I glanced at Jacob, willing him to give me an out. I didn't want to climb into the carriage with someone who looked at my friend like he was the lowest form of low.

"I'll be taking her home." Jacob's voice was slow and measured, and I found myself pleased that he was willing to. A smile formed on my lips.

"I'm not certain the Sheriff would appreciate you running around with an indian." the man sneered at Jacob, pricking at my temper. "Especially dressed as he is."

"She's fine." I heard Jacob's voice snarl beside me, his anger ringing in my ears, "I'll return her home safely." When I glanced over, I saw an angry tremble roll through his frame.

"I doubt she'd make it home with her purity intact, boy. I know your kind. Why don't you head back to the flea-bitten cesspool you crawled out of?" The man spat. I saw Jacob's frame shaking now, like ripples of water through his flesh, each building on top of the one before it.

Anger boiled inside of me at the man's prejudice, biting through my fear for the bronze-skinned man beside me and through the caution my gut was telling me to hang on to.

I place my hand on Jake's burning hot arm and turned a fiery glare at the older man. "I think my purity would be more in doubt if I were alone with the likes of you. I told you I don't require your help. You have your daughter, now leave before you give me more things to tell the Sheriff that you said about his best friend's son!"

"The Sheriff is a fool for running with those savages." Mr. Hutchinson spat and spurred on his horses, quickly setting off down the road, glaring back at us.

I turned to Jacob, one hand still clasped around his over warm forearm. He was no longer shaking, but his hands were still balled into tight fists. The anxiety I felt about his anger moments ago had washed away. "He's ignorant, Jacob. His words mean nothing."

"I know," I saw the tenseness drain from his muscles, "It' just makes me so angry that we- I mean- arrggh. Forget it. Lets just get you home."

"I can't just leave Diana's body here. Alone." I was unable to look at her, even as I said it.

Jacob pursed his lips, but I could see a slight smile hidden behind the expression. "I could put her on my horse and ride with you."

My eyes widened as I looked at him. If we left Diana's body here, the creature that did this could come back and steal her heart. Riding on a horse with Jacob certainly wasn't very good propriety, but what choice did I have?

Fueled by my anger at Mr. Hutchinson and my will not to leave the body of Diana alone, I climbed on Red and nodded my agreement to Jacob Black. Charlie trusted Jacob - and I did too.

Jacob's hard chest was pressed against my back as he climbed on behind me. My breath caught in my throat, having never been this close to another man before. His body was hot, and his scent was musky, breathing in the heady smell spread warmth and pleasure through my sinuses and chest. My stomach flip-flopped and constricted as he wrapped one hot, muscular arm around me, taking the reins. I melted against the warmth of his body, feeling safe and secure, only to be snapped back almost instantly when I saw his other arm come around me holding the reins of his horse, Pepper. The thought of the poor, dead Diana on the back of the gray stallion beside us made my stomach twist into knots.

Charlie met us on the road, having been called by Mrs. Hutchinson. With no comment on Jacob's attire or his closeness to my person, he took the reins to Pepper and promised to return him later. He requested that Jacob wait with me at the house, for protection and for questioning later.

When we reached my home, Jacob and I sat on the large bench swing on Charlie's deck. I told him about the wolves and everything I saw, surprising myself as I included even Edward in my description.

I couldn't wait for his response before I finally blurted out the question that had been plaguing me.

"Where did you go, Jacob? Why did you leave when we were attacked?" My voice may have been a little strained, confusion of his disappearance warring with my curiosity.

Jacob turned his eyes from mine, looking slightly nauseated. "I refuse to lie to you, Bella, but I can't tell you why I left. I was... I did it to protect you, honey."

"How does running off into the woods and leaving me alone protect me?" I frowned, anger in my voice as I tried to work out the pieces. Jacob had never struck me as a coward.

"I can't tell you, Bells." He snapped, his anger not surprising me this time, having been around him enough to expect it. Jacob stood, his muscles tense, giving me a hot look that made my stomach twist and ignite. "Please stop asking."

He began to pace as realization hit me. I snapped, "This is what you couldn't share with me on the beach. This involves me, Jacob! This involves the kids at my school. How can you guys keep this from us, when what you know could save lives?"

Jake looked anguished for a moment before stopping in front of me, and I was confused by the expression I saw forming on his face. His eyes squinted, his teeth clenched, his forehead wrinkling in effort.

I stopped myself from asking what was wrong.

He let out a breath, "I can't do it." He muttered, frustrated.

I was frustrated, too. "You can't tell me." I stated, having been told already.

"Look, Bella. Haven't you ever had anything that you had to keep secret, not because you wanted to, but had to, because it wasn't your secret to tell?" He looked at me hopefully, willing me to understand.

I shook my head, "No, Jacob. I've never had to keep a secret that could save lives." the words came more harshly than I intended.

"Can't you try to understand my situation? Sometimes, loyalty..." I could see him struggling with himself, trying to find the right words, "It gets in the way of what you want to do."

"Jacob," I suddenly felt like pulling my hair out, unsure of how to get through to him, "You're telling me that your tribe has a secret about the animal attacks and is refusing to help us. I could die, and you're just going to let it happen! Charlie is out there right now, putting his life at risk when you already have the answers!"

"You will not be harmed," His growl was furious, the force of which he said it made it sound like an immutable fact. He took a deep, steadying breath and continued to pace in front of me. I waited, wanting to point out he said nothing about Charlie- nothing about my classmates, but needing to know what he had to say.

"It's not like that." His tone lighted, " It won't change anything, you knowing it- Charlie knowing it- it wouldn't matter. The problem would still be there for only us to take care of." He fell to his knees before me, anguish once again marring his beautiful features, "Please understand, Bella. It's more than just loyalty that keeps me from telling you. You need to trust me that our- " He stumbled over his words, confused for a moment, "...tribe is doing everything that it can to protect everyone, not just ourselves."

I stared into his dark eyes for what felt like hours, trying to decipher what he was telling me. The honesty and the pain reflected back at me, eating away at my heart. I hated to see him like this, in such pain, completely unsure myself of how it got there.

I sighed, finally letting it go. "Okay, Jake." I breathed, closing my eyes. I wasn't sure how long had passed before I felt the swing move as he sat next to me, nor how long we sat in silence.

Jacob's voice rumbled out of his chest what seemed like ages later, sounding lighter than it had the whole conversation. "I noticed there's a place for a garden over there. Maybe I could join you when you have free time to help plant it?"

My brain took a few moments to catch up, having been concentrating on the day's events. Frowning, I responded, "Actually, I've been thinking about remaking that garden for awhile. If you want to come over tomorrow, I could use the help."

Would this enigma that was Jacob Black tell me the truth of his secrets?

Jacob's smile was so radiant that it made me feel dizzy. "Sure, sure. Count me in."

We talked about a few inconsequential things as I marveled at Jacob's remarkable mood swings. Charlie showed up a short time later and taking me inside to 'interview' me. I actually left out Jake's disappearance, not wanting him to seem like a coward, and much to my consternation I didn't mention Edward. Something deep inside kept telling me to keep it quiet... except when I was talking to Jacob.

Charlie spoke quietly outside with Jacob next and although I strained to eavesdrop, I couldn't hear a word they had been saying. Shortly after, Jacob respectfully bid me goodnight before he made his way home.

For the final two weeks of school, Jacob went with me both to and from class. I had been ecstatic that Edward had not returned to ride with me to school, and while Jacob pumped me full of joy and warmth with his presence I couldn't help but feeling the gnawing guilt of making him take me to and from school. Edward avoided me at every turn, earning me knowing smirks from the two gossip queens Lauren and Jessica.

There was no sense of loss at Edward's avoidance, just frustration that I failed to get the information from him I desired. Jacob wouldn't say a peep when I asked, but his tone and attitude hinted that there was something... more about the Cullens.

Besides him bringing me to school, I had spent the past two weekends with Jacob. He helped me plant the garden as he promised and even went as far are to teach me what vegetables, herbs, and flowers grow better in the area. We went for walks and went riding near the house or La Push, and he even re-shoed Red for me.

Jacob was warm all the way through. His smiles blazed like the sun, and when he smiled directly at me, for me, it made me feel like the sun was trying to burst from my chest. He was a gentleman through and through, and every moment I spent with him and every moment afterwards I couldn't help but smile. I was certain that I was glowing.

At times I could swear he could hear the rhythm of my heart of the subtle changes in my breathing when something he did made me react. He would lean too close, or reach out toward me, he would grin or give me a smile, he would stare into my eyes or off into the distance, any number of things that Jacob would do that were purely Jacob and my breath would hitch, or my heart would race. His facial expression or his posture would change suddenly, and I would be struck with an unreasonable paranoia that he could tell.

My father and I rode to La Push together that first Monday after school finished. He was going fishing with Billy Black and was entirely comfortable leaving me with Jacob. He either really loved the Blacks, or trusted me completely.

Jacob helped me put Red up in the stables with her friends and family before leading me on a walk down First Beach. I was dipping my toes in the cold waters of the Pacific Ocean, smiling freely and laughing with Jacob when two half naked boys caught my attention.

They were built just like Jacob, if only a little smaller, and they were just as well muscled. Neither of them matched the beauty of Jacob Black.

When I first met Jacob, shirtless in my stables, his presence was so comfortable, so right, that I hadn't been as embarrassed as I should've been. Seeing these two half-naked Quileute boys was not the same; they wore nothing but their loin cloths, in comparison to Jacob who wore his leggings and a shirt. My modesty kicked into overdrive.

My cheeks tinged red, I stared at the horizon, remembering the the half-naked Seth standing in front of the Black house those months ago. I couldn't understand what was with the boys of the tribe- most of the Natives I met were, like Jacob, modestly covered. Also unlike Jacob, they were a normal size.

I could hear Jacob's deep baritone laughter and two others speaking in a language I didn't know.

"Bella," Jacob's voice, gentle and kind, washed over me. His hand hovered inches from my elbow, close enough for me to feel the warmth but far enough so he was not touching. Jacob never touched me unless I was falling, or in imminent danger. He was everything I expected a gentleman to be, but never experienced when it came to any man who attempted to woo me before.

The lady that I am was thrilled, but the woman growing inside of me begged for more - but of what I didn't know. Any previous suitors I had, only annoyed or disgusted me when they were entirely more hands-on than any other decent man would be.

Slowly, I turned to face the two mostly naked Quileute boys, fighting to keep my eyes from the ground and instead glued to their faces. Embarrassment for my reaction and my behavior was plainly written on my face - my cheeks crimson red.

"This is Quil and Embry, my two best friends." Jacob's grin eased my nerves, his eyes oozing sympathy.

The two men were looking at me speculatively. Before I could form a more coherent thought, the words tumbled from my lips. "But aren't you cold, dressed in so little?"

They laughed, only fueling my embarrassment. "We're used to the temperatures of our tribal lands, my lady." Quil spoke, bowing, his tone slightly mocking. The man beside him, Embry, simply smiled.

Jacob snapped something in Quileute and Quil instantly straightened, looking sheepish.

"It's time for us to go. See you later, _Jakey_!" I saw Embry wink at Jacob jokingly as he hauled his friend away.

I let Jacob lead me to a driftwood log to sit as my embarrassment faded.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you," I started, looking hopefully at Jacob, "I-"

"Bella," He grinned, his eyes bright with mischief, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It is easy for me to forget that your people are so... modest. I always try to cover much of myself when I dress to see you. My father says it is so you 'do not have to suffer the shame you feel when your eyes linger.'" Jacob's final sentence came out stiffly, like a line being repeated.

His voice was gentle and his words were laced with kindness, but the quality of his tone and light in his eyes made it clear. He was teasing me, mocking me because he caught me staring at him at some point! I turned my head and set my jaw - not looking at him.

"You must think me some craven white girl," I snapped, standing up from the log, letting my anger fill me, "Striving to catch a glimpse of your flesh! Poor Jacob Black, having to cover himself to preserve his modesty! What you must consider me, believing that I would look at any man with the same consideration, so long as they aren't clothed!"

Jacob had the gall to wink at me. In a frustrated huff, I clenched my fist and started to walk away from him.

He was beside me in moments. Before I could consider how agile he was, he stood in my path.

"Oh, come on, Bells." I refused to meet his searching gaze, keeping my expression locked firmly in a scowl. "I was just teasing, honey. Your father asked us to wear more clothing when we go into town to trade. I think my dads explanation for it is funny."

I turned my gaze back to Jacob, meeting his earnest eyes as he spoke. My resolve softened as I understood what he was telling me, my cheeks coloring as I remembered my response. "I was taught to be embarrassed when too much skin is exposed, Jake... I... I was not afraid that my gaze would... linger... on your friends." The words made me blush deeper.

Jacob stepped close to me, invading my personal space. His heady scent, trees and ocean, washed through my head, warming me. As I tilted my head to meet his gaze, my heart fluttered in my chest so wildly I was afraid it would fly away. Jacob's features were stunning from any distance, but he had never been this close to me. He was millimeters from my body and the heat from him was permeating my flesh. "Are you afraid that your gaze would linger over long on me, Bella Swan?"

My breath caught in my throat and my eyes slid shut when I felt the warmth of his breath on my face and lips. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the sensations Jacob caused, and mustered up my self-respect even as the honey in his voice melted right into my core. "This is an entirely inappropriate line of discussion."

Jacob's barked laughter startled me. Unknowing of how long I had been held under his spell, my senses captivated by his masculinity, my only response could be and was embarrassment. Was Jacob Black making fun of me?

After giving me some time to recover, standing a respectable distance from me, Jacob spoke again. "Why does it make you so uncomfortable, Bells?"

My body burned for me to tell him it wasn't really discomfort that I was feeling, but my pride and principals outweighed the thought. My cheeks were still flushed with embarrassment, I chose my words carefully, developed to make him understand but not push him away. "That is the way a husband speaks to his wife."

I couldn't look at him, finding myself staring at the ocean again, hoping that he understood. I didn't know much about Jacob's culture, not even enough to know if they had marriage. I could feel a butterflies swirling in my stomach, the air changing as Jacob's mood shifted. Something big was happening that I was powerless to stop - I didn't want to stop.

His voice washed through me, the intensity of the moment amplifying it's affect on my senses.

"Did it make you feel the way a wife would?" He didn't move any closer to me, but it felt as if the heat that had permeated me earlier wound itself through my core, my body, intoxicating me. The words themselves worked their way into my veins, filling me with need. I wanted him closer.

I spoke unsteadily, hardly breathing. "I am not a wife." It was all I could say. I could not lie to him, my throat and voice would not work to allow it. My admission was filled with guilt and shame for the feelings I was taught to believe were wrong. My grandmother's constant rants about how a girl should behave and feel, were burned into my mind like a brand.

Jake's finger laced under my chin and gently tugged my head up so my gaze would meet his, the first time he had touched me so intimately. The action itself made my body beg to lean into him and I trembled at his touch. His voice was filled with love and affection, "Will you be my wife, Isabella Swan?"

I nearly swooned. I was certain Jacob could hear the frantic beating of my heart, feel the heat emanating from my flesh, taste the pleasure from his closeness that was burning under my skin.

"You're still keeping secrets from me." I heard myself say, and was proud that deep down I was able to maintain control over something, even if it was only my tongue.

Jacob's eyes searched mine, and whatever he found there seemed to satisfy him; he didn't seem the least bit perturbed, only more sure of himself than he was before. "That's a yes, then."

When his fingers released my chin and winked at me. I found outrage replacing the pleasure that had been building in me. Before a word could leave my lips, he was suddenly attacking me, his fingers wriggling against my sides causing my laughter and screeches to echo off the trees.

When he finally relented, I was thoroughly spent and didn't have a modicum of energy left to argue with him. I was filled with pleasure again, only a different kind, and laughed easily as he started up a new topic.

We continued to talk uninterrupted and joyfully after that, the easy way that we always managed to get along warming my heart. Jacob was warm, kind, loyal, and smart; he let me be free, let me be me, and we laughed easily together. I could see myself being with him, but not only was I not ready for marriage, but I couldn't commit to him knowing he was keeping something from me.

Before my father and I left, Jacob turned to me again. However the respectful distance he kept from my person, I could still feel the intensity coming off him in waves. This man held me so easily captivated without even trying.

"Bells," The nickname Jacob had started to use for me was endearing and sent a thrill through my spine. "If I can get the council to agree to let me tell you, would your answer be yes?"

I knew what he was alluding to, and I flushed under his gaze. "I can't deny that I like you, Jake, but... I'm not ready to marry yet. I need time."

Jake's hand ghosted over my cheek and collar; he hadn't touched me but the effect was the same. My skin tingled under the warmth of his flesh and my body, flush from the joy of the day, was quick to warm in excitement under his touch. Certainly Jacob was a respectable distance away from me, but I felt that he had taken my virtue already with his heated gaze.

"Do you like anyone else more than you like me, Bells?" He was calm, serene even, as if he already know what my answer would be.

I shook my head, emphasizing my response, "I couldn't."

His smile melted my heart as he probed further in the same manner, "Is there anyone else that you want to Marry?"

"No," I spoke softly, my heart shouting that it was only him. The faint redness lingering on my cheeks darkened.

"Then it's okay," Jake was grinning at me now, "As long as you like me best, and you won't marry anyone else, then I'm prepared to be annoyingly persistent."

I smiled happily, his devotion filling my heart with joy. I surprised when his arms wrapped around me, but I leaned into him automatically, breathing in his heady scent and allowing it to wash over me. The embrace was brief, and I felt the loss acutely as we pulled away.

The clearing of Charlie's throat forced me to break my lingering gaze on Jacob, and I turned to my father to find him grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you for taking care of Bella for me, Jacob." He was shaking Jacob's hand as I made my way to collect Red from the stables.

There had been a lot of things to reflect on today, the heaviest of them being Jacob's proposal. Getting Red saddled and ready didn't take long, but the mechanics were something I could do automatically, leaving my mind to wander.

It was true, I knew nothing of the Quileute's culture. I didn't take the time to know much about relationship between the tribe and the colony. I didn't know what language they spoke, if they got married, if they worshipped God, none of it. I felt like I knew Jacob so well, but I knew nothing about what made him, him.

This would be rectified. I would learn everything I could and I would start with Charlie.

That settled, I mounted Red and met my father outside the stables. I waved goodbye to Jacob and Billy, smiling as Charlie and I left the reservation.

On the way home, I reflected on my feelings about Jacob's proposal. It was true, I knew in my heart that Jacob and I were meant to be together. I had no desire to change that, but what my heart yearned was at war with what my grandparents had drilled into me since a young age.

Charlie and my mother, Renee, had lived separately for as long as I could remember. My mother always told me that she loved my father dearly, and wanted nothing more for him than to be happy. Charlie was happiest when he was Sheriff of Forks. He held some attachment to that town that was stronger than his attachment to us.

My mother and Father always met half way when they visited each other, as Renee couldn't go to Forks and he wouldn't be allowed in my Grandparent's home. My mother was frail and sick and the cold and wet of Forks kept her bedridden when she was there. When Charlie couldn't leave Forks, Renee went to live with her parents in Arizona. Many times had my Grandparents attempted to convince my mother to remarry, even going so far as to invite the local priest to dinner and leaving her alone with him so that he may propose.

My mother loved my father and refused to remarry, and instilled in me those values in all the lessons that she taught me; always be true to your heart. My grandparents, however, always complained and nagged that Renee had married for love and not from logic.

I was shocked out of my musings when Red reared up, my father grabbing her reins to keep her grounded, saving me from tumbling off. I gasped in shock as a red blur flashed past us, followed closely by group of them, snarling echoing off the treelines...


End file.
